The half breed and the vampire
by FunnBunny94
Summary: Snice I was born life was hard specially with me being a half breed but after meeting Kate and her family it got a little easier, till the battle with the king's of the vampire world.


I don't own twilight

Bella's pov

I was walking along a frozen lake when I heard a noise come from the West making my ear twitch at the sudden sound. Curious I started to walk twords the sound, should I be walking twords it's probably not but I have to satisfy my curiosity. As I got what seemed like a mile I got a whiff of a few of vampire scents, five in counting. One though really stood out to me it smelled like mint and cherries, I wanted to find the person who had this scent.

I began to run to follow the way to my destination. I focus my ears on the yelling that started to get louder as I got closer. The amazing smell was stronger then ever, so before I busted through the I jumped on a tree branch and got a look of what was going on.

''Would you keep your thoughts to yourself." A guy with penny colored hair said annoyed at a tall blonde women.

Before the blonde come reply to him a short pixe like girl answered for her "She can think what she like about her mate Edward, she's been searching for her for a thousand years." I felt my eyes widened at what I just heard, A thusand years is along time to be searching for someone. I looked over the rest of the large group and found seven femals and five males, but as I was scanning the faces I stop at the first blonde I spotted first. She had long blonde hair and golden eyes and a body that made my insides want to melt, she was about '5'7 taller then my '5'2'. I felt a pull twords her that I found hard to fight to stay where I was on the tree, I had to dig my claws into the branch so I wouldn't jump down and run to her.

The said blonde stepped forward some and wearing a smirk and said "what are you going to do if I don't Eddie?" Like she was daring him to do something, hell even I was daring him. Before he can do anything the wind choose this time to blow twords them and bringing my scent along with it, making me freez and them as well. 'well damn there goes my cover' I thought to myself as I tried to think of something, but they all turned to where I was hiding. A curly blonde haird vampire. Stepped forward " you can come down now or do want us to help with that" she said while crossing her arms, I was debating rather I should or not but as I was thinking the penny head tilted his head twords me.

"She's thinking if she should or not" he said I was wondering how he knew as I looked wide eyed at him, the little vampire though stop them by shouting "wait! Don't she's Kate's mate!" Making everyone here go into shock and Kate went from shock to excitement in no time. I admit I did too so without having to think I jumped down, I stood with my head held high with ears and tail proudly showing. My tail started to wag as I stared at my Kate with love and happiness in my eyes 'mom and dad would have loved to meet you' I thought sadley to myself, Kate walked up to me but before she reached me penny head had ruin the moment.

"Why were you spying on us and what the hell are you!?" He shouted at me his darkened with distrust and anger, I just looked at him with a really look and the said "were you not listening to the tiny person I'm Kate's mate, are you slow or something?" As i said that Kate and the othes just chuckled at what I said but Edward just got mad. Before he could reply I closed my eyes and crossed my arms " and as for what I am why would I tell you that" I said opening one eye, he started to shake with anger my ear started to twitch and I jumped out of the way just in time to see Edward land at the spot in I was just in. I landed right next the short haired blonde which surprised her but she stepped in front of me regardless, I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked behind me and saw the curly haired blonde but she was glaring at the dumbass head of us. Though these two aren't as mad as Kate is cause the women had black eyes and was snarling at the stupid boy, she was slowly walking twords him but it didn't seem like he noticed cause he was looking down at something. He reached drown to pick it up and I took a closer look at what he had in his hand my heart almost stop at what he had, in his hand was the only picture I had of my mother and father.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted at him while taking a few steps twords him the female behind me tried to pull me back but I wasn't having that, I need that photo back no matter what.

"I'll give it back if we can get answers to why you were spying on us" the basterd said with a damn smirk on the ugly face of his, I started to growl loudly at him and went to charge at him but Kate beat me to it. She tackled hm to the ground and he was crying out the next second "give me the damn thing child or I'll end you right now." She demanded in a very dark voice, and a second later the picture was in her hand but she didn't stop whatever she was doing to him though.

"Kate that's enough" said a Latina women in a frim tone that made me think of when my mom catch me doing something I'm not supposed to, and I flinch at the thought knowing I will no longer hear that tone from her. I heard a thump and a huff I can feel her presents right be hind me and it cheered me up right away, I turned around and looked up at her honey like eyes and smiled at her. Seeing her up close was the greatest I could see how beautiful she was " I believe this belongs to you." My blonde vampire said while holding up my photo, I take it from her hands and looked at it. It doesn't seem like there's any damages to it I let out sighn of relief, looking back at her I didn't think when I just gave her the biggest hug I could.

"Thank you so much Kate" I mumbled into her chest I felt her cold arms wrap around after a while and her purr doing so.

"Your welcome, little one" she replied into my hair.


End file.
